1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable vehicle, and more particularly, to a foldable vehicle, which has a vehicle body divided into two sections of a front section and a rear section and has a size reduced by rotating the rear section of the divided vehicle body to be folded with respect to the front section thereof, and a method of controlling the foldable vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A foldable vehicle is a vehicle that has been developed for solving a problem of a few parking spaces in downtown, and has an advantage in that the vehicle can be parked in a narrow parking space, in which a general vehicle from a small car to large one cannot be parked, by reducing its size through a folding action.
As a foldable vehicle, there is an electric vehicle named HIRIKO developed by MIT Media Lab along with Basque self-government, Spain. The electric vehicle is configured to have four wheel motors independently controlled and to have a vehicle body divided into two sections of a front section and a rear section to be foldable so that the front section slides on top of the rear section.
However, since such a conventional foldable vehicle should move the section mounted with a battery in the vehicle when performing the folding action, there is a problem in that great amounts of energy are needed to perform the folding action.